


Up the Duff

by SherlockMalfoy



Series: Sherlock!Wizardverse Drabbles - General [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockMalfoy/pseuds/SherlockMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have a small row over where to live during the pregnancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up the Duff

”We can’t stay here. Someone will notice when you’re the size of a house! People will talk!”  
      ”They always talk,” Sherlock said. “I’m not going back there.”  
      ”Sherlock think about it. How can we possibly explain this?” John asked, flailing his hands about in an attempt to mime a massively pregnant abdomen. “Telling people you’re getting fat will only take us so far.”  
      ”One. I am not becoming fat. I am having a child.  **Your** child,” Sherlock snapped, clearly offended. John sighed, dreading how the other man was going to be when he was more than a month along. “Two. I am  **not** leaving Baker Street. This is my home and I will not be forced out due to a minor inconvenience.”  
      ”Minor inconvenience? Yeah. Great idea,” John barked. He refused to lose this round and was willing to sleep on the couch if it meant Sherlock would listen to him. “Let’s remember that when you’re 8 months pregnant and running around London all night chasing after a gun toting psychopath who’s rigged a burning house full of kittens to explode if you don’t solve a bloody puzzle in less than thirty minutes! All the while complaining that your ankles are swollen and you can’t fit into your favorite pants!” He was in full on Captain Watson mode now and in that moment Sherlock knew he’d lost the argument. When John straightened his back and squared his shoulders… Well… that was what got him into his current state in the first place.  
      “We are going somewhere safe. Somewhere secure. Where they have people who can look after your delicate condition. AND… Somewhere with free WiFi and decent mobile service because you’re unbearable without your phone and the internet.”  
      ”….Fine. But we’re  **not** going to stay with Mycroft.”  
      ”Fine,” John said in an even tone. “We’ll stay with your parents.”  
      Sherlock’s eyes widened in horror. “So, shall I text Mycroft to let him know to expect us?”  
      John’s smile was smug as he watched Sherlock fumble with his phone.


End file.
